


Pensaba de saberlo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Advice, Friendship, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-12 05:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Siempre has dicho de saber de qué tipo de persona iba a enamorarte, un día. Y, si no me equivoco, no había nada que ver con Aiba-chan.”“Creía de saberlo. Ahora, ya no lo sé.”





	Pensaba de saberlo

**Pensaba de saberlo**

Paso tras paso, más y más cerca.

Más cerca a parecer un grupo, más cerca entre sí, más cerca en cada sentido.

Aún demasiado cerca, en la opinión de Sho.

Tanto que, a menudo, se quedaba confuso por ese contacto.

Se sentía... feliz, pero de una felicidad que no tenía éxito de entender, cosa que lo irritaba mucho.

No estaban raras las veces en que, siendo con el resto del grupo, se quedaba a lado, tratando de dar un sentido a todas esas sensaciones que lo agitaban.

Hasta que no comprendió, hasta que no fue capaz de nombrarlas.

Aiba Masaki.

Sho había siempre creído de ser alguien con la cabeza sobre los hombros; tomaba en serio sus responsabilidades, cada vez que tenía un problema razonaba hasta que no tenía éxito de resolverlo, siempre logrando de cuidarse mismo.

Pero había algo en esa situación que la daba una especie de... ansiedad.

Se había dado cuenta desde que lo había conocido, mucho tiempo atrás: Aiba no era una persona simple de controlar, y por él que basaba toda su confianza sobre el control, esas sensaciones estaban casi inaceptables.

Posible que él, con su timidez y su simplicidad, ¿fuese _enamorado_?

Casi lo repugnaba esa palabra.

Se daba asco, porque no tenía éxito de aceptar lo que sentía, mientras seguía deshaciendo las casas de cartas que se construían en su mente, esas fantasías que se creaban solas, cuando estaba distraído, cuando sus deseos se escapaban de la racionalidad.

Había tratado de disimular su incómodo, pero aún estaba consciente de ser demasiado innaturalmente agitado para tener éxito de esconder su estado de animo a alguien bastante atento de darse cuenta.

Alguien como, desafortunadamente por él, era Nino.

“¿Qué te pasa?” le preguntó, sentándose a su lado en una de las sientas en la sala en que estaban ensayando.

Sho bajó los ojos al suelo, sin el coraje de mirarlo.

Nino sabía ser inquietante, cuando lo quería. Y increíblemente molesto.

“Nada.” murmuró, fingiendo de ser muy interesado a un detalle de sus zapatos.

No tenía duda que no iba a creerle. Lo conocía bastante bien de saber que no era una tarea simple, mentir a Nino.

Especialmente cuando estaba tan irritante de rechazar de descuidar.

Extrañamente, pero, el chico se calló. Sho levantó los ojos para mirar lo que estaba haciendo, y lo sorprendió mientras miraba alrededor de la sala, parándose en Aiba.

Se enrojó.

“Yo...” empezó a decir, pero se paró. No sabía exactamente lo que tenía que decir, y quería alejar la molesta sensación de quererse justificar.

¿Justificar de qué?

Nino echó a reír, como previsible.

“Tranquilo. No voy a decir nada.” le dijo, mirándolo con ese aire fingidamente inocente que irritaba Sho.

“¿De qué?” contestó, sus mejillas aún rojas.

No estaba bien. Para nada. Tenía serios problemas en admitir con sí mismo de sentir... _algo_, sin necesitar de hablar con Nino.

Estaba malditamente vergonzoso.

“Tienes intención de decirlo a Aiba, ¿tarde o temprano?” le preguntó el menor, no preocupándose de su reticencia.

Si posible Sho se enrojo más, poniendo un aire enojado.

“No sé de qué demonio hablas.”

La risa de Nino hizo echo en la sala, haciendo girar los otros a mirarlos brevemente. Jun los miró furiosamente.

“Alguien aquí está tratando de trabajar, mientras vosotros os pongáis cómodo.”

Sho aprovechó la ocasión, y saltó en pie.

“Tienes razón, ahora venimos.” respondió, haciendo señas a Nino de volver de los otros. El menor cogió los hombros, sonriendo.

“Siempre has dicho de saber de qué tipo de persona iba a enamorarte, un día. Y, si no me equivoco, no había nada que ver con Aiba-chan.”

Sho se salió los ojos.

Oírlo tan claramente hacía un efecto diferente que pensarlo.

“_Creía_ de saberlo. Ahora, ya no lo sé.” murmuró, alejándose rápido de Nino y su intuición _demasiado_ eficiente.

Mientras se dirigía hacia los otros, su mirada cayó en Aiba.

Reía, como siempre.

Y verlo reír... Sho sentía como la gana de sonreír también, como se improvisamente fuera capaz de olvidar cada ansiedad, cada pensamiento que fuera en su mente.

Nino tenía razón. Siempre había pensado de enamorarse de alguien completamente diferente; serio, con la cabeza sobre los hombros, alguien que siempre le diera la seguridad de cómo iba a ser el día siguiente. Pero no habría sido chistoso, ¿no?

Y Sho había decidido que quería reír.

Junto a Aiba.


End file.
